


A kiss in joy

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [44]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: He’s seen Tang Yi while he’s been in jail, but always from the other side of a window. Now he’s walking towards him, wearing the same suit he wore when he went in.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 kisses [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A kiss in joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

Meng Shao Fei paces in front of his car, occasionally glancing at his watch. 1pm, they said. Tang Yi would be released at 1pm, and it’s now half past and he’s still waiting. He takes out his phone to check for messages. There’s nothing there, and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. He considers phoning, or heading into the reception area of the jail, but just as he’s about to get his ID out of the car, he hears a shout.

“Shao Fei!”

He’s seen Tang Yi while he’s been in jail, but always from the other side of a window. Now he’s walking towards him, wearing the same suit he wore when he went in. It’s a little looser on him (and Shao Fei suspects Tang Yi will be at the tailors first thing tomorrow morning to get a whole new set of suits made up; Shao Fei fully intends to feed him as much as he can to get him back to his usual perfectly toned shape), but he’s still the most beautiful man Shao Fei has ever seen in his life.

They’re running towards each other in a way that probably looks like something out of a romance drama, but Shao Fei doesn’t give a damn.

His hands are on Tang Yi’s face, pulling him into a kiss as soon as they’re within touching distance. Tang Yi has his arms around Shao Fei’s body, squeezing tightly enough that Shao Fei knows he’s going to struggle to breathe soon. He also doesn’t give a damn about that. The only thing he can think about is the feel of Tang Yi’s mouth on his and Tang Yi’s arms around him. 

When they eventually part for air, both breathless, both smiling, neither is willing to break away completely. Tang Yi runs his hands through Shao Fei’s hair, holding him still, staring at him. Part of Shao Fei wants to look away from the intensity of the look, but the other part of him revels in it. He’s missed this so much. Missed Tang Yi so much.

There are so many things he wants to say – and just as many things he wants to do – but most of them can wait until they’re no longer in the car park outside the jail. 

He kisses Tang Yi once more, softer this time, a promise for later. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
